


to hell and back

by Lilywastaken



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Dystopia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: The Hunger Games are merciless, Taehyung and Jeongguk will learn it the hard way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunger Games universe altered a little bit to fit this story. 
> 
> Enjoy reading

Nothing in his short life could have ever prepared him for what he was about to live. Nothing ever came close. Not even the poverty and the struggle of surviving day by day, eating rats and dirt. Nothing came close to the horrors he was about to go through. Nothing compared to the pain, the suffering, the atrocities. And he was sure he would never be able to forget the sound of skulls cracking and the screams for help. 

Taehyung had just turned eighteen years old and he felt lucky to have survived long enough to reach that age. He lived in District 12 and his eighteen years of existence had always been a struggle and he couldn't remember ever feeling actually happy. He had lived through countless of Reapings, meeting on the main square of the town and seeing children ripped from their families, the tears and the desperation, that was something Taehyung could never handle to watch. He hated how they were forced to go and witness this. And then forced to watch the Games on the big dirty screen that stood proudly outside the main building of the District. But that morning, when Taehyung woke up, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. A feeling that things wouldn't go as they usually did. As if, maybe this time, he wouldn't just be a spectator to families being broken apart. But never in his life had he expected what happened that day.

He walked in silence, holding his little sister's hand. Eonjin was ten years old, she was wearing a pretty blue dress, the only one she owned, especially for the Reaping and her hair was tied in two cute ponytails. Taehyung hated that she was getting so close to the age of twelve, the age where she would be able to be chosen for the Hunger Games. He hated to see her grow up in this fucked up world where kids were forced to kill each other for the entertainment of the rich, hidden in the Capitol. At the corner of the street before reaching the square, was a boy, leaning against a wall, his sleeves rolled up, his hands in his pockets. His name was Jeongguk and he had been Taehyung's boyfriend for almost a year now. He smiled when he saw them approaching and squatted in front of Eonjin.

“Woah, you look really pretty today!” he said to her sweetly.

Eonjin blushed and let go of Taehyung's hand so she could hug Jeongguk. She was very fond of him and Jeongguk was whipped for her. They always spent a lot of time together, Taehyung had to take care of her on his own since his parents died. Jeongguk lived alone and he didn't mind helping Taehyung out. He actually spent more time at their place than his own. Jeongguk got up again and offered Taehyung his hand and they walked together to the meeting. When they arrived, Taehyung left Eonjin with the old lady that lived across from them and often took care of her when Taehyung was out trying to get them food. He then joined Jeongguk in the boys line and waited. No one was talking. The silence was stifling. Jeongguk's hand was moist in Taehyung's, it always was at that moment. Everybody was tensed and scared. What if their name was called out? What if today was their last day in District 12 with their loved ones? And the too young or too old for the Reaping stood in line in the back, but they were nowhere near relaxed. They were scared for their children, brothers, sisters, friends that stood with the candidates. Taehyung tried to stay positive, it was his last year, and Jeongguk, who was a year younger still had two years to hold on. But it wasn't much, he was sure they could do it. Except the disagreeable feeling in his stomach had not left and even increased as time passed.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting in line in silence, the eccentric lady from the Capitol, in her flashy clothes and her flashy wig and her irritating high pitched voice, arrived. They watched the usual movie, they already knew by heart showing the rebellion of the districts that was crushed and the origin of the Hunger Games and so on. Taehyung sighed. The moment was getting close. Jeongguk's hand tighten in his. They exchanged a glance that meant “it's going to be okay, i'm here”. The lady seemed highly excited when she went to the big glass bowl that contained all the names. Taehyung heart rate increased. There were around 30 papers with his name in it. And around 20 with Jeongguk's name. Time seemed to have slowed down, the lady shuffled through the papers for so long Taehyung thought he could have died from a heart attack at least ten times. Then everything happened quickly. Too quickly. It wasn't Taehyung's name. No, it was something much worse.

“Jeon Jeongguk!”

Taehyung's vision went blank, he couldn't believe what he had heard. He held Jeongguk's hand even tighter till his knuckles turned white. He was never letting this boy go. Hell, he would volunteer to save Jeongguk if he had to. Jeongguk saw what he thought in the desperate look in Taehyung's eyes and shook his head.

“You have to take care of Eonjin. I have no one, it's okay.”

“You have me.”

“Yes, and I can't put your life in danger.”

The lady repeated Jeongguk's name and he stepped out of the line, to join the stage. Taehyung couldn't hear properly, a buzzing noise obstructing any other sound. He grabbed Jeongguk's arm and tears started running down his cheeks. He couldn't loose him. He simply couldn't let him go.

“I'm gonna go out there and I'm gonna win for you Kim Taehyung. I promise you.” Jeongguk said.

He looked so much calmer and more relaxed that he had been just a few minutes ago before his name was called. Taehyung knew this was just a facade though and that he would break down the moment he would be alone. Taehyung's grip on Jeongguk's arm weakened and Jeongguk slowly walked away towards the stage under the saddened but a bit relieved look of the other teenagers. Taehyung dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Nothing felt real. Maybe nothing _was_ real, maybe it was all a nightmare and he would wake up soon. But the nightmare was nowhere near ending. A Peacekeeper walked to Taehyung and kicked him before grabbing him by his shoulder and roughly pulling him up. Taehyung was pulling at his brown hair, not wanting to accept anything that was happening. The lady on stage was moving to the bowl again after leaving Jeongguk on the side. Jeongguk looked pale and about to break down, now standing in front of all these faces of people he knew and saw everyday that he would never see again after this day. Taehyung's eyes were red and his breathing was erratic, he wasn't focusing on anything that was happening on stage except for Jeongguk. His gaze never left Jeongguk and that's how he saw the exact moment Jeongguk's facade broke.

“Kim Taehyung” the lady called out.

Taehyung stopped breathing. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. The nightmare had turned into hell. Actual living hell. Taehyung's legs wobbled under his weight and he wasn't sure he would be able to reach the stage without collapsing. Jeongguk's eyes were wide open and his face was as pale as ever. None of them could process what was happening. Their worst nightmare was becoming a reality. Taehyung and Jeongguk were the tributes of District 12 for the 72nd Hunger Games.

The crowd was quiet. Even more than usual. The lady from the Capitol did not seem pleased with that because she started clapping and cheering the two boys. Taehyung's hand reached for Jeongguk's and they just stared at each other for a very long time without saying a word. Desperation, anger, fear, sadness, everything was like a swirling storm inside of them.

Everything after that happened in a blur. They were led to a car with blackened windows and drove to a building where they could say goodbye to their loved ones before leaving for the Capitol. They did not stop holding hands during the whole ride. Then Taehyung saw Eonjin waiting for him with the old lady, she was crying and her knees were dirty. Jeongguk held his boyfriend's hand tighter in a sign of support because he knew how hard it was for Taehyung to stay composed in front of his little sister. He walked up to her and knelt in front of her. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Hey pumpkin, don't cry, it's going to be okay” he said softly.

“They're gonna take you away” Eonjin sobbed, not looking him in the eyes.

Taehyung took her face in his hands gently and made her face him.

“It won't be for long, I'm gonna be back soon alright? I just have to win.”

“What about Gukkie?” Eonjin asked.

Taehyung didn't answer, he looked down and then back at Jeongguk who just averted his gaze. He couldn't tell his sister. He couldn't tell her that they wouldn't come back. At least not together. But most likely not at all.

Three Peacekeepers arrived and declared visits were over and the tributes had to leave for the Capitol. They led a crying Eonjin to the exit and Taehyung had just enough strength to hold back his tears until she disappeared behind the door. Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that in a loving embrace for a few minutes before the flashy lady from the Reaping came to warn them they had to be ready in two minutes.

“Jeongguk what are we gon-” Taehyung started when she had left.

“Shh” Jeongguk interrupted, placing a gentle finger on Taehyung's lips. “I love you Kim Taehyung.” he said, his voice cracking at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

“I love you too Jeon Jeongguk” Taehyung managed to answer through his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The train sped up as they were crossing the Districts one by one. Taehyung was sitting at the window, watching the landscapes in silence. It was night already and the moon was the only source of light, bathing the boy's face in a silvery light. Since they had entered the train and were on their way to the Capitol, Taehyung and Jeongguk had barely exchanged a word. And Taehyung had pinched himself at least a dozen times to make sure this was real and not a nightmare. He wasn't able to sleep, he knew as soon as he would close his eyes he would be remembered of what awaited him. Of all the Games he had witnessed, of all the blood, the deaths. But most of all what would haunt him was the sight of Jeongguk, eyes blank, body cold and blood, so much blood. And he knew he'd wake up screaming and sweating. Instead, he just sat there and looked at the night sky, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

 

The Games were to start in two weeks. They'd have a week of training and then the live interviews before finally entering the Arena. No matter how Taehyung pictured it he couldn't see himself getting out of it. He couldn't picture himself winning. Because it would mean Jeongguk dying and that was something he would never allow. If fate had decided they would both compete then Taehyung was going to do everything he could to protect his boyfriend and help him go back home safe and sound.

 

The train wasn't like anything Taehyung had ever seen in his life. It looked so rich and fancy, something the brown-haired boy wasn't used to. He felt out of place, he didn't belong here. The big mahogany table stood proudly in the middle of the room, decorated with beautiful flower vases. Ostentatious decorations covered the walls. It was a bit too much, everything was a bit too much but he guessed that was what the Capitol was like. This was just a glimpse of what was to come.

 

There was some sort of shuffling behind him and Taehyung turned around to see where it came from. Jeongguk had opened the sliding door and was settling himself next to the older boy, near the window. He wrapped an arm around Taehyung's shoulder and the latter rested his head on Jeongguk's chest and sighed.

 

“How did we end up here?”

 

“I don't know babe...” Jeongguk answered, his voice barely audible.

 

They stayed like that in silence for a while. It felt comforting to be here, in his boyfriend's arms, rocked by Jeongguk's regular breathing against his back. Time seemed to slow down, and Taehyung wished he could live in this moment forever. He hadn't had that much opportunity lately to relax with his boyfriend because life was hectic back in district twelve. He tried not to think about the fact that the reason they could enjoy some time together was because they were to die soon.

 

“Remember how we met?” Jeongguk said, breaking the soothing silence “When you had gone to the forest to hunt and I was there too and I scared your game away? You yelled at me for a solid 20 minutes”

 

They laughed, remembering happier times. Jeongguk went silent, and when he started talking again, he was unusually serious.

 

“I fell for you at that exact moment” he confessed “I wanted this cute, pretty boy to yell at me for the rest of my life. I wanted to hold him while he did so and kiss his forehead and apologize for things I didn't do just because I knew it'd make him happy. I wanted to protect that boy no matter what.”

 

Taehyung shifted to face his lover, he looked into his beautiful brown eyes and saw them shining in the moonlight. He looked like he was about to cry and Jeongguk crying was a rare thing. Taehyung was taken aback by the younger boy's words and he wasn't sure what he had to say.

 

“Gukkie...” was all he managed to say.

 

“I swore I'd protect you Tae. Whatever it takes, you being alive and breathing and happy is all that matters to me.”

 

Taehyung shook his tears away and cupped Jeongguk's face with his hands. He placed his lips on Jeongguk's soft and pink lips and kissed him. Jeongguk tasted like toothpaste and mint. It was an unusual smell on him but they both had had to thoroughly shower and wash when they got on the train. Everything was warm and fuzzy and familiar, it felt like home. To be here in Jeongguk's arms, to be kissing him. Everything felt so right he could forget everything else and lose himself in the kiss, in the feeling of Jeongguk's fingers tangling in his hair, in the feelings of Jeongguk's hot skin underneath his palm.

 

But reality came hitting back when the door slid open once again and their mentor, Jung Hunchul entered the room. He was about fifty years-old and he seemed to be constantly exhausted. His black hair was messy and fell on each side of his face and he was in dire need of a haircut. The bags under his eyes were dark and defined and the lines on his face showed signs of weariness. He looked at them for a moment, Taehyung resting on Jeongguk's laps. There was a strange look in his eyes for an instant like, he felt sorry for them. But the look disappeared quickly. He went to the bar and got a bottle of whiskey out. He leaned on the furniture and drank straight from the bottle. Taehyung and Jeongguk observed him, not sure what they had to do.

 

“So kids, can't sleep eh? Nightmares?” Hunchul started.

 

The boys didn't answer and Hunchul took another gulp. He finally bent down to take a glass out of the cupboard.

 

“Want a drink?” he offered, not even bothering to look at them.

 

“We're underage.” Taehyung answered.

 

“Ah right.”

 

These were the last words he said that night. After that he sat down at the table, just staring at his empty glass and filling it way too often.

 

The trip to the Capitol took two full days. When they got off the train, a whole crowd of citizens and journalists were waiting there, eager to take a sight of the two lovers from district twelve. Taehyung had just arrived and he was already disgusted by these people, who genuinely enjoyed everything that surrounded the Games. He hated them and their manners, hated that they were so privileged, that _they_ could never be chosen to compete. That kids from the districts had to kill each other for _their_ entertainment. He hated their fake smiles, fake hair, fake everything. He hated their colorful and extravagant outfits. He hated their giggling and cheering when Jeongguk and him walked among them to get into their car. He hated how girls looked at them and blushed and exchanged stupid whispers with their friends. Sensing his anger and tension, Jeongguk grabbed Taehyung's hand and stroked it with his thumb. They entered the car together with their mentor and the lady that was at the Reaping, her name was Victoria if he recalled well. In less than ten minutes they were in their suite at the hotel, away from the noise and the crowd. However, the two boys didn't get any time for themselves before they were to meet their stylist.

 

“The Opening Ceremony is tomorrow at eight o'clock, you will meet your stylist, and work with them on your costumes, then you will rest and tomorrow you'll have to try everything on and we will have a briefing, you, Hunchul and myself to prepare you for tomorrow night.” Victoria proudly announced, with a little smile on her face, like she had recited her lesson well and waited to be praised.

 

Taehyung nodded faintly and let himself fall on the couch heavily. He hadn't slept in two days and he just wanted to be left alone and get some sleep. He had forced himself to stay awake to avoid the nightmares but he knew if he wanted to have a chance to survive in the Games he had to be in the best condition he could, and that meant he had to catch up on his sleep. Jeongguk settled next to him and rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder.

 

Before they could get any rest, a man, around thirty years old entered the room, followed by two younger boys. He had mint green hair, that was neatly placed on one side of his head in a stylish hairstyle. His lips were painted black and his eyes were underlined with glittery eyeliner.

 

“Hey boys. My name's Taeyong and I'm your stylist, I'm here to make sure you look breathtaking at the opening ceremony to bring you as many sponsors as possible.”

 

Jeongguk sighed. His eyes rolled back, they had to look beautiful so these dumb Capitole citizens would love and appreciate them. Yeah right.

 

“I don't need them to like me.” Taehyung said bitterly, like he had read Jeongguk's mind.

 

“You, in fact, do need it kid. Except if you have a death wish, because without sponsors you'll probably die right away.” Hunchul interrupted harshly.

 

Taehyung looked down not saying a word. Of course he knew that. He knew that he needed them if he wanted to survive but he hated he was so dependent on them, he hated he had to submit to the system. He hated that he was just a piece in their games.

 

“So boys, let's get to work!” Taeyong said after a while.

 

♦

 

 

The costumes Taeyong had came up with were amazing. They had brainstormed together with his assistants Moonbin and Hansol and ended up thinking their clothes should be related to mining, since that was the specialty of their district. But Taeyong didn't like the aesthetic of dressing them up as minors so he had decided to focus on the gems that you could find while mining. After all “if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into diamond”. They were wearing skin tight outfit made with the most expensive and beautiful silk Taehyung had ever seen. It felt so light and soft on his skin. The color was a deep red and glittery. The top only had one sleeve and their collarbone and shoulder left naked were painted with red glitter glimmering in the light, it spread up to their neck and nape and up to their cheeks. They were wearing a black choker around their neck. Their hair were smartly messed up with hair gel and they were wearing heavy make up around their eyes to make them look threatening. They were genuinely breathtaking. Taeyong was proud of his work and he assured them the people would love them.

 

The Opening Ceremony was coming up and Jeongguk and Taehyung were starting to feel their stomach tightening. For the first time they would meet the other tributes they would have to kill a week from now. The thought terrified them.

 

Taehyung waited patiently in the living room of their suite while Jeongguk was still getting dressed by Taeyong. He nervously played with his hands that were getting moist by the second. After what felt like an eternity they finally drove toward the stadium where the ceremony took place. A couple Peacekeepers led them to their cart, where other tributes were already there, getting ready to enter the stadium. The carts were all black and simply decorated, the whole work was put in the costumes. Taehyung could see some tributes had been assigned stylist that didn't really care about their tributes looking great. He really pitied some of them in their extravagant and flashy outfits. Taehyung tried not to stare at his opponents for too long but his eyes were automatically drawn to the two massive boys that stood proudly on their cart. By the look on their face, Taehyung knew right away which district they were from, the first or second without a doubt. The tributes from these district often volunteered to participate in the Games, having trained for years in order to win. They were the most dangerous out of all the other tributes. Because they didn't fight to survive like the rest of them, they fought to win, and they had no remorse killing other people. They were both men, very muscular and they had jet black hair. Their facial features were very defined and strong. Taehyung reminded himself not to mess with them and just avoid any contact during the Games or prior. He definitely did not want to get on their bad side.

 

“Do you think we should get to know some of them? You know, building up alliances and stuff?” Jeongguk whispered in Taehyung's ear.

 

“Right making friends so we can kill them later on. I'm not doing this.” he answered.

 

Jeongguk didn't protest, they just stood there awkwardly looking at the other tributes for a moment before Victoria came and told them the Ceremony was about to begin. They nervously took place on their cart, at the end of the line and the first carts started entering the stadium. The cheering from the crowd filled their ears when they finally entered, following the 11th District's cart. Jeongguk held Taehyung's hand tightly in his. The horses pulling their cart were black and it all looked so well with the boys' deep red clothes. The crowd seemed mesmerized by the two young boys, the “gems” from district twelve as they were called from this day on.

 

The others tributes were waving, a bit unwillingly, at the crowd, but Taehyung and Jeongguk had decided to stay impassive, almost emotionless. They wanted to give off a vibe that would make people afraid yet fascinated by them. According to Taeyong who waited for them at the end of the Ceremony, it was successful. He assured them they would definitely be getting sponsors once in the Games.

 

The next morning, they were up at seven o'clock and met with all the other tributes at the training gym. For a week they would be training there, learning how to use knives, swords, bows, learning how to build a shelter, make fire and learning how to catch animals. Taehyung was good at knife throwing so he decided to perfect this skill for the evaluation. He was also really agile and flexible. Whereas Jeongguk was really strong, with his broad shoulders and muscled arms and toned thighs. He would have no problem at infighting if needed. Taehyung really hadn't intended on making friends. They weren't here for this, this would only bring more pain during the Games. But he couldn't help being friendly with people, and so when he practiced making traps to catch rabbits and that a boy from District 7 came to help him, they chatted a bit. His name was Yugyeom, he was Jeongguk's age and he was really good with his hands, building things. Taehyung learned a lot from him that day and decided to introduce him to Jeongguk. The latter gave him a strange look but smiled and they both bowed. They spent the week training hard, Taehyung and Yugyeom learned camouflage, climbing and useful survival things while Jeongguk focused on physical disciplines. Taehyung noticed a boy from District 8, he thought, that was always around and watching them, he had a really young face and blond hair falling in front of his eyes. Each time Taehyung caught him looking, he averted his gaze and walked away. It was strange but Taehyung didn't question it, training was the most important thing right now.

 

A few days passed like this, and soon the evaluations were coming up, and so did the Games.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter !!! i feel like it's a mess, im really sorry, pls leave kudos if you liked it  
> also i rly enjoy comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, sorry I haven't update this in so long, i don't really have any excuse, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.   
> // Contains smut!! //

Taehyung was sitting in the corridor, Jeongguk by his side, and all the other tributes waiting with them. They waited to be called out for their evaluation, after a week of intensive training. Jeongguk was going to show his strength, lift heavy stuff and battle some enemies. Taehyung, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what he could show. He had learned a few things during the week, but nothing he actually specialized in. He was average in everything. But he needed to have a great score if he wanted sponsors. However, if he had a too high score, the strongest tributes would be on his ass and he certainly did not want that. Being from District Twelve, they were the last ones to go. They heard the names of all the tributes being called out one by one but didn't see them go out, didn't know how well they did. Taehyung was unusually quiet and he could sense Jeongguk shifting in his seat in nervousness. A few minutes later, Jeongguk's name was called out and Taehyung pressed his hand encouragingly before watching him enter the room, wiping his moist hands on his training gear. Taehyung was left alone in the corridor, the sound of his breathing resonating loudly. He had no idea how long had passed, how long Jeongguk stayed in there but he eventually heard the monotonous voice coming from the speaker call out his name. He stood up, legs wobbling, and walked slowly towards the room.

The judges were all sitting on an elevated platform, to be able to witness the tributes' skills in the best way possible. Taehyung gulped down, feeling the knot in his stomach grow tighter. He could not fail this. He ignored the loud beating of his heart against his chest and walk towards the table where all the weapons were laid out. His hand hovered over a few of them, the bow and then the knives, and the sword, then back to the knives. He finally went for the knives, there were two of them. He had two try to show the judges what he was worth. Taehyung’s hands were moist and he tightened his grip on the knives. He walked toward the mannequins, patiently waiting for him to stab them. They were at least five meters away from where he was standing. He thought he could manage. The judges were closely following his every move, which made Taehyung even more nervous. He passed a hand through his hair to get his bangs out of his face and focused on the target in front of him. He wasn’t proud of the first throw, but at least he touched the mannequin. The first knife landed on its chest, on the farthest circle of the target. Taehyung let out a heavy breath and risked a glance at the judges. They seemed slightly amused, he needed to impress them with his second and last throw. The young boy closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them again he felt strangely calm. The knife flew with a precision that surprised him. It buried itself right in the head of the mannequin. The judges were clearly impressed even though they wouldn’t quite let it show. Taehyung bowed to them and made its way to the exit. He wasn’t sure what kind of result he would get but at least he had tried his best.

He couldn’t wait to meet Jeongguk and ask him how well he did. He found him asleep on the luxurious blue couch that was sitting stately in the middle of the room. Taehyung smiled fondly watching the way Jeongguk’s chest rose with every breath he took and the way his face looked so peaceful and vulnerable. Taehyung almost wanted him to stay that way. He didn’t want him to wake up and be drawn back into the cruel reality they were living. Taehyung let out an exasperated sigh when Victoria barged in the room excitedly squealing in that high-pitched voice of hers.

 

“ They’re announcing the results! Come on everyone!!”

 

Jeongguk lifted himself up on his elbows, rubbing his sleepy eyes, confused as to where he was. Taehyung sat next to him and took his hand, stroking the back with his thumb affectionately. Jeongguk smiled lazily at him and reported his attention to the huge TV on the opposite wall. It had already started. The two commentators were explaining what the grade they would receive meant and how it was determined. Unconsciously Taehyung’s hand tightened in Jeongguk’s who gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. In a million years Taehyung would never be able to find enough words to explain how grateful he was to have this boy by his side.

They were announcing the scores, starting from the First District. As expected these tributes’ grades were above any other and almost the highest. Two 11s for the muscular boys from District 1 and 10s for District 2. Yugyeom got a 7 and the boy from District 8 that kept following them around a 6. It wasn’t all that bad, Taehyung was silently praying not to have a too low score, it would determine whether or not he had a chance of survival during the Games. Finally, Taehyung’s picture came up on the screen, a number floating around him.

 

“Thank god.” he sighed, seeing the 7 circling around his image before disappearing.

 

It was better than what he had expected. After his failed first attempt, he thought he would get a 5 at most. Taehyung was dragged out of his thoughts by a high pitched scream (Victoria really needed to control herself or his eardrums wouldn’t last very long). However, when he saw the number on the screen, he couldn’t help but let out a small cry as well. Ten. Jeongguk had gotten a ten. Which meant he was at least as good as the career tributes from District 2. Taehyung had never doubted Jeongguk’s strength and talent, he had always been good at everything he did, but to think he would get such a high score… They were all astonished to say the least. Victoria started jumping around and congratulating him and Hunchul just gave him a long undecipherable stare. Taehyung knew Jeongguk wouldn’t like being the center of attention like that, he was blushing and blabbering words that were supposed to be thank you’s. In fact, Jeongguk didn’t know how to feel about this, he couldn’t be happy about it, he was too lost to be able to rejoice. Taehyung pulled on his arm and dragged him out of the room, excusing themselves. They stumbled inside Jeongguk’s room and Taehyung planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Slow and chaste. Jeongguk tasted so sweet it was almost intoxicating. He pulled away and looked into his dark brown eyes intensely.

 

“You did well baby. You can be proud of yourself, okay? I know you’re scared and confused right now and yes I know you will never admit it out loud but it’s okay. You’ll make it. We’ll make it.”

 

And Taehyung knew his words weren’t completely true. Because there was no way the both of them could survive the Games but he liked to believe it was possible, and he hoped Jeongguk liked to think that too. Jeongguk didn’t answer but gave him a small smile, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him again. With a bit more strength, a bit more passion. He needed it. He needed to be reassured. Needed to feel Taehyung all over him, to feel like things were still making sense, that he wasn’t losing his mind. Taehyung’s touch helped him stay grounded. His hands were burning on his skin and he couldn’t feel anything else but his lips, and his tongue, and Taehyung, Taehyung. Taehyung.

Taehyung’s hands traveled all over Jeongguk’s body like he was discovering it for the first time. He took his time, caressing his hips, then going back up to his chest, brushing Jeongguk’s nipples. It earned him a soft whimper. The kisses were getting messier, needier. Their teeth kept bumping but they couldn’t have cared less. They needed to feel each other more. They needed to feel like they really belonged to each other, like they were one. Even if it was for the last time.

Then suddenly Taehyung stopped kissing Jeongguk, who whined at the loss, but the next thing he knew Taehyung was licking and leaving hickeys on his neck and he forgot everything about complaining. Taehyung pushed him gently on the bed and they both took the opportunity of this moment to take their shirts off, and then Taehyung went back to kissing Jeongguk’s body, appreciating every inch of his skin. Jeongguk relished in the moment, his senses heightened by the contact of skin on skin and the softness of Taehyung’s lips. It felt so  _ right _ . Everything. It felt like everything else was just a bad dream, like it was just the two of them, like it had always been.

Taehyung started licking and sucking on his boyfriend’s nipples and Jeongguk jerked upwards, one his hand losing itself in Taehyung’s hair the other gripping the sheets. Taehyung was smirking as he continued his business. He knew exactly just how sensitive Jeongguk’s nipples were and he knew how to drive him crazy with just his tongue. As he was doing so, his hand reached for Jeongguk’s crotch and gave it a few strokes. Jeongguk gasped loudly, feeling the fabric rub on his semi hard cock. Then, before he even realized what was happening, Taehyung was straddling him and rubbing his own clothed erection against Jeongguk’s. His moans were getting louder and he wanted more, needed more. 

 

“You’re so needy tonight” Taehyung’s deep voice whispered in his ear. 

 

And he was right. He needed it now more than he had ever needed it in his whole life. He needed to feel Taehyung inside of him, needed Taehyung to make him feel good. He needed to feel taken care of. 

 

“Please, now” Jeongguk begged. 

 

Taehyung was about to make a comment on how he was already begging for it but that’s when he realized the tears that were flowing from Jeongguk’s eyes and he stopped everything. His heart was beating so fast, he was terrified he might have done something wrong, said something wrong, he was about to apologize a thousand times when Jeongguk added. 

 

“I… need to feel you in me. Please, Tae, please. I need you.”

 

Taehyung watched him for a moment, he closed his eyes and started kissing Jeongguk again. It tasted salty with the tears now. Soon, Taehyung had gotten rid of their pants. He placed a kiss on the head of Jeongguk’s cock and gave it a few kittenish licks, Jeongguk’s moans filling the room as he did so. He didn’t tease for long and started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue twirling around Jeongguk’s cock, focusing on that one spot below the head. Jeongguk’s legs were shaking and he had stopped crying, lost in the pleasure. 

 

“T-Taehyung -  _ please _ ” he managed to choke out. 

 

And Taehyung obliged, because who was he to refuse anything to these flushed cheeks, watery eyes and swollen lips? Jeongguk tended to be loud during sex so he always bit back his moans, something Taehyung had always hated because he absolutely loved to hear just how good he made Jeongguk feel. Taehyung didn’t lose any time and grabbed a condom and lube packet from the bedside table. He thanked god someone somehow thought they might need it. Taehyung lubed himself up and lined his cock with Jeongguk’s entrance before pushing slowly inside. The feeling was incredible like it usually was, Jeongguk was tight, _ so _ tight. Taehyung growled as he entered him completely, but he forced himself to stay still for a moment and allowed Jeongguk time to adjust. It didn’t take Jeongguk very long before he started moving his hips, as a cue for Taehyung to move. And Taehyung gave it to him. In slow and deep thrusts that made Jeongguk gasps with how deep Taehyung was reaching inside of him and how thick he was. He felt so  _ full _ and so  _ good _ . His hands gripped Taehyung’s shoulders as he kept fucking into him almost painfully slow. Taehyung was purposefully being a little shit and Jeongguk knew what he was waiting for. 

“Faster pleaseplease _ please _ ” he pleaded. 

 

Taehyung smirked and obliged. Thrusting harder, and faster and fucking Jeongguk so good he was moaning and crying out Taehyung’s name so loud he was sure the whole hotel could hear them. Jeongguk focused on every sensation. He wanted to remember every single thing. The feeling of Taehyung inside of him, the firm grasp of Taehyung’s hand holding him, the passion and love lingering in Taehyung’s kiss. He never wanted to forget any of it. 

Taehyung growled in his ear, whispering that he was close, and Jeongguk nodded, he was reaching his limit as well. Jeongguk came all over his stomach in a cry of Taehyung’s name a few moments later and Taehyung followed, a couple of thrusts after him, releasing in the condom. He pulled off and threw the condom in the trash, then planted a soft kiss on Jeongguk’s forehead and told him to stay still. He came back soon after, with a wet towel in his hands and proceeded to clean Jeongguk up, rubbing his belly and his inner thighs with utmost care. Jeongguk felt so  _ loved _ he almost wanted to cry again. He wished he could freeze this moment right there and live in it forever. 

 

“I never want this to end.” he murmured without really realizing it.

 

Taehyung didn’t answer, instead, he just wrapped an arm around Jeongguk’s waist and pulled him closer. 

 

\--

 

Jeongguk was waiting backstage with the other tributes for the beginning of the individual interviews. Well, that’s what the rest of them were waiting for, Jeongguk was waiting for Taehyung, who still hadn’t shown up. 

The interviews started with the boys from District 1. They were introduced one by one, as Kang Dongho and Park Sungjin. They were both really confident and charismatic and the audience seemed to love them already. Jeongguk didn’t pay attention to all of them, he was still waiting for Taehyung, but he noticed the little girl from District 4 called Gahyeon. She couldn’t have been over 14 years old, she acted very cutely and lovely until Caesar Flickerman, the host, asked her about her family and she broke down in tears. The whole audience made an “awwww” of compassion. As if they weren’t the reason this little girl was condemned, Jeongguk thought spitefully. He couldn’t help but think about Eonjin back in District 12 and his heart sank. 

Taehyung’s turn finally came and he rushed from the back of the corridor to the stage, blowing Jeongguk a kiss as he walked past him. Jeongguk’s jaw dropped when he saw Taehyung’s outfit. 

He was wearing deep red high heels and Jeongguk let his gaze trail up his long slim and sinful legs. His tight black leather pants made his thighs look so gorgeous the only thing Jeongguk could think about was leaving purple bruises all along the soft skin of his inner thighs that he knew so well. Taehyung was also wearing a low cut black t-shirt that let his pretty collarbones show. And honestly Jeongguk thought it was too much display of beautiful golden skin for all to see but there wasn’t much he could do about it really. Instead, he just leaned back against the wall slightly sulking but mostly just admiring his boyfriend on the TV backstage and wondered at how charismatic Taehyung was. How easily he wrapped the audience around his finger. Taehyung was shining, literally, and not just because of the red glitter he was wearing on his neck and cheeks. He was an actual sunshine, answering each question with his usual boxy smile and Jeongguk noticed how half of the audience was already in love with him by the end of the interview. Taehyung was definitely a great actor. Because Jeongguk knew just how much he hated being here, hated having to please them, hated everything he was made to do. However he understood what was at stake, and he was clever enough not to let his anger blind him. 

Jeongguk walked up on stage, walking past Taehyung as he went back, and high fived him, as “good job” sign. Jeongguk’s hands were sweating so much he kept wiping them on his pants. He had always been nervous talking in front of people, but now this was something else. The room was huge and full of an expectant crowd. He had to be at least as good as the 23 people that went before him. 

Caesar asked him a few casual questions about his experience in the Capitole and what his strategy was for the Games. Then he asked something Jeongguk didn’t expect. 

 

“So Jeongguk, you and Taehyung seem very close, aren’t you? Don’t you think this may be a problem once in the Arena?”

 

Jeongguk’s eyes darkened and he purposefully decided to ignore Caesar’s second question. 

 

“Taehyung is… The love of my life.” he breathed out. 

 

The audience went silent, processing what Jeongguk had just revealed. Caesar didn’t ask for anything else, he looked very saddened. 

 

“Well Jeongguk, I wish you both the best of luck. Thank you for being here tonight.”

 

Jeongguk nodded, then bowed to the audience before leaving and meeting his boyfriend backstage. Taehyung seemed really shaken up when he arrived. He threw himself into Jeongguk’s arms. 

 

“You big idiot. You didn’t have to tell them” he said softly. 

 

Jeongguk smiled in the crook of Taehyung’s neck, he wrapped his arms around his slim body and held him impossibly close. 

 

“But it’s the truth. Oh and also, it’s gonna get us tons of sponsors, don’t even worry about it.” he added, laughing. 

 

Taehyung pulled away from him and punched him lightly in the chest. 

 

“You bastard! You used me! You wound me…” 

 

Jeongguk laughed again and pulled Taehyung to his chest again without an ounce of resistance despite his words. Jeongguk was so happy, to have Taehyung here in his arms, to feel his heart beating against his own body, to be able to witness his beautiful smile and to laugh with him that he almost forgot everything else. Forgot why they were even here in the first place. And what awaited them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the games begin!!!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter! please leave kudos and comments if you like :)
> 
> come scream at me on twitter @/lightwoodguk

The next morning, Taehyung woke up to an empty bed and a sick feeling in his stomach. Today was the day, there was no going back now. Taehyung got up, put one of Jeongguk's oversized shirts on and walked to the kitchen where he supposed his boyfriend was, having woken up before him. But to Taehyung's surprise, Jeongguk was nowhere to be seen. Victoria and Hunchul didn't seem to know his whereabouts either. Taehyung felt a slight panic taking over him as he rushed back to their bedroom, calling out Jeongguk's name. He noticed something, once in the corridor, that helped him plenty. The door leading to the rooftop was slightly opened. Taehyung didn't even bother to put on more clothes or shoes, he just walked up the stairs and found Jeongguk, sitting on the edge of the building, his back facing him. 

 

“Gukkie-” he started. 

 

“Don't you think the view is beautiful? I wanted to see the sunrise. As this is probably the last time I do.” Jeongguk said, not turning to look at him. 

 

He was right. The view was breathtaking. The whole city was bathed in an orangey light and the horizon seemed like it was on fire. The water of the lake nearby was shining like glitter. If Taehyung didn't know better, he'd say the Capitole looked like heaven. How could such a pretty place be the theater of such horrible and ugly things? 

Taehyung slowly walked up to where Jeongguk was sitting and settled next to him. He took Jeongguk's hand that was resting on the floor and intertwined his fingers with his, he didn’t hold tight, just rested his fingers on his. It felt nice, soft. It wasn't too much contact and Jeongguk appreciated it. Taehyung knew him, and he knew when he needed space and what boundaries to set. Jeongguk looked at Taehyung, with his face bathed in sunlight he looked even more angelic. His golden skin was glowing and his hair appeared almost fiery. 

 

“Stop staring Guk.” Taehyung said playfully, but he couldn't hide the blush that spread on his cheeks when Jeongguk answered: “Can't, you're too pretty”.

 

Jeongguk's gaze went back to watching the city and the sun slowly rising with the day. 

 

“Tae, what are we going to do, during the Games? I want to stay with you and protect you.”

 

“I'm not a damsel in distress Jeongguk.Your pretty ass better not try anything during the bloodbath. You save yourself. We both run away, we'll find each other when it calms down.”

 

“But” Jeongguk tried.

 

“I'm serious Jeon. You save your ass, don't even think about going to the Cornucopia.”

 

“You need knives, you're good with them, you need to get some to defend yourself.”

 

“I will take care of myself, I'll take one of the bags laying around if I have to. I will be fine. I'm not gonna be killed off on the first day, I'm telling you, Guk.” Taehyung simply replied with a confident tone. 

 

Jeongguk nodded. He knew Taehyung's character more than anyone and even though Jeongguk tended to be overprotective of him, he knew very well he was able to take care of himself and he would fight until the end. He was reassured now, but the knot in his stomach was still here, reminding him that soon they'd have to leave for the Arena. Jeongguk was not ready to be away from Taehyung, even for a few hours only. He needed him with him during these hardships. He knew he couldn't though, if they wanted to survive they had to split at the Cornucopia, otherwise they would be dead in a minute. 

The huge clock decorating the front wall of the train station rang 8 o’clock and Jeongguk stiffened. It was time to go. 

 

♦

 

The rumbling of the hovercraft obstructed Taehyung's hearing, the whole place shaking as it departed the lane. 

The tributes were sitting in two rows, face to face, a strong belt securely maintaining them in place. Three Peacekeepers were pacing around the aircraft, closely watching them, as if any of them would try escaping mid-air. Then, one of them received instructions through the earbud in his helmet. He grabbed a thick tube that looked like some sort of syringe and walked towards the tribute from District 1, Kang Dongho. He roughly pulled at his arm and inserted the tube deep inside his skin. Dongho winced in pain before regaining his composure. 

 

“What the hell is that?” he barked. 

 

“A tracker.” the Peacekeeper answered moving on to the next tribute. “Security measure,” he added with a smirk. 

 

Taehyung gulped down with difficulty as he watched the Peacekeepers insert trackers into every tribute. Soon enough, it was his turn, he was grabbed by the arm and before he even got time to protest the tracker was already settling itself inside of his right arm. Taehyung looked down. The syringe had left no trace whatsoever but he could see the faint blue light of the tracker under his skin. It didn't take long for them to reach the Arena. They all got off the hovercraft and into separate rooms for them to change and get ready. Jeongguk was led away from Taehyung with a desperate look on his face. Taehyung mouthed “See you soon, I love you” but the fear was starting to rise too strongly for him to stay composed. His hands were shaking when he opened the door to his changing room and he had troubles breathing correctly. Taeyong was waiting for him inside and he hurriedly got up to his feet when he saw Taehyung’s pale face. He had dyed his hair pastel pink since the last time Taehyung saw him. He was still wearing silvery eyeliner and he looked just as ethereal as the first time he entered the room, presenting himself as their stylist. 

 

“I’m not gonna ask you how you are because I’m guessing the answer is “not so good”. I’m really sorry this is happening to you Taehyung. None of you deserve to go through this. But all of us out there, we’re gonna do everything in our power to help you.” 

 

He seemed genuinely concerned and Taehyung gave him a small smile. 

 

“No.,” he simply said, trying to keep his voice as calm and composed as possible “You have to help Jeongguk, not me, give him a chance to get out of there alive.” 

 

Taeyong handed him his clothes, whispering a soft “okay”. Taehyung inspected them carefully. They seemed fairly normal, nothing indicated that the Arena was something really unique. He quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. Dark blue skin tight pants, a black t-shirt, a dark blue jacket with the number twelve in white letters in the back and combat boots. He stayed there for a while, just looking at his reflection in the immaculate mirror until a voice said through the speaker “The tributes are requested to step onto the platform. Entering the Arena in…” then a countdown started. Taehyung took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the platform. Taeyong looked at him go sadly. When he stepped on, a glass wall closed around him. He was standing still inside of this tube that was about to take him to his death. His face seemed strangely calm but Taeyong didn’t fail to notice the way his hands were shaking and the sweat on his temple.  

 

“3...2...1…”

 

The platform started moving, sliding up towards the entrance of the Arena. Taehyung panicked at that moment, a desperate look in his eyes, his hands on the glass, searching frantically for a way out. Taeyong’s heart broke at seeing him like this. Soon he was out of his sight and emerging outside of the tube. Taehyung's vision went blank for a moment, blinded by the sun already high up in the sky. The twenty-four tributes were all standing on their platforms in a circle around the Cornucopia. It stood proudly, all metallic and shiny, overflowing with weapons and anything you could possibly need to survive in the Games. Taehyung gulped down, he promised Jeongguk he'd run away and be fine but realistically, he  _ needed _ to grab one of the backpacks laying a few feet in front of him. He put his right leg forward and bent his knee, he was ready. He met Jeongguk's gaze just as the countdown was announcing “2...1...GO!”. And all hell broke loose. 

They all started running. Half of the tributes went towards the Cornucopia while the rest of them flew towards the forest that was surrounding them. Taehyung saw Jeongguk hesitate for a second before grabbing a small bag next to his platform and running away. Jeongguk was fast and soon he was disappearing behind the trees. Taehyung was running as well but towards the Cornucopia. He stopped to seize a reasonably sized backpack and was about to run in the other direction when he lifted up his gaze. Right then did he realize what the Bloodbath was really about. It was something to see the violence and deaths on TV but it was something else entirely to witness it in front of his very own eyes. He saw a girl from District 7 crumble to the ground, a knife planted deep into her forehead and blood flowing from her mouth and nose. She must have been Jeongguk's age. He saw the boys from District 2 team up and slit another boy's throat, he saw him gag and gurgle and cough up blood before going still, dead. But then, he saw someone looking right at him, a boy from District 3, shurikens in hands. He was about to throw them in Taehyung's direction but he didn't get the chance to do so. A sword pierced through his abdomen from the back. When the body collapsed, Taehyung was able to see who had involuntarily saved him. It was Kang Dongho. He had an indecipherable look on his face as he stared at Taehyung. Then, he simply turned away. Taehyung, who had no desire to push his luck, started running like a mad man, seeking the protection and cover of the trees. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins and he was able to avoid a few knives thrown at him. In a minute or two, he had reached the forest, but he kept running and running like his life depended on it, and it did. He wanted to get as far from this place as he could, as far from the bodies and the cannon shots. Gradually the ground appeared to get higher and higher that it almost seemed like Taehyung was climbing it now. When he finally reached the top of the hill he realized that it wasn't in fact, a hill. The trees were very few at this place and Taehyung had a clear view of what was in front of him. He was on top of a mountain. A mountain in the middle of the sea. He could see the water at the feet of the island and stretching until the force field of the Arena. It appeared there were trees on all sides of the mountain and Taehyung was relieved. That way they could hide and find food easily.

Taehyung heard a noise on his left and that was enough to get him moving again. He ran and ran until his legs hurt, going straight forward and taking unexpected turns so no one would follow him. Eventually, his breathing became erratic and his legs couldn't carry him anymore. He took a well-needed break and sat down on a trunk, taking this opportunity to check what his bag contained. To his surprise, he found three knives the size of his hand. Taehyung thought he might have used up a lifetime's worth of luck in just a few hours. There were also some matches, a rope, and bandages. He felt satisfied enough, this would help him plenty. He was worried about Jeongguk though, they needed to find each other soon. 

 

♦

 

Jeongguk had a hard time deciding whether he should stay or run away but he knew Taehyung would have killed him if he had tried anything. So he ran away, like he promised, wishing that his boyfriend stayed safe. Sliding the bag he had just grabbed on his shoulder, he kept running to the forest as fast as his legs could. No one really seemed to notice him. Everyone was too busy fighting for their own survival to care about him. He was able to quickly get away from there and went further and further into the forest. The trees gave him a feeling of safety he knew wouldn’t last but at least for awhile, it felt okay. He was still running when he suddenly bumped into something. He was going so fast the shock made him fall backward. Sitting on the grass and dead leaves he watched what had made him fall. Another boy was on the ground, a foot away from him equally dazed from the collision. He had blonde hair falling in front of his eyes. It was the boy from District 8 that had been following them during the training week. He looked young and scared. They both jumped to their feet when they realized where they were and what was supposed to happen in this situation. But would Jeongguk be able to kill him? This boy who had never done anything to him? This boy who was just a victim, like Jeongguk, like Taehyung and like everyone else in this god damned Arena. They looked at each other for a moment, the tension getting heavier and heavier. Jeongguk took a step back, not looking away from the boy for a second. He didn’t seem to want to kill him either, so he thought he might as well ask his questions now, he might not be able to later. 

 

“You were watching us, during training weren’t you?” Jeongguk said, always on his guard. 

 

The boy seemed surprised by Jeongguk’s attempt at conversation. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it, deciding otherwise. He looked down at his feet. Jeongguk thought this was a careless move, or maybe the boy had already figured him out. 

 

“I’m sorry. I thought you and your friend were really cool. I wanted to be your friend.” he answered shyly. 

 

“We don’t make friends here. We have to kill each other remember.” Jeongguk retorted. 

 

The boy didn’t answer, he was still looking at his toes. Jeongguk noticed the cuts and bruises on his hands, he must have been through a rough part of the forest to be wounded this way. 

 

“You should take care of those wounds, clean them with some water” Jeongguk said, more softly. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Bambam.” the boy answered, finally looking up to meet Jeongguk’s gaze. “And about the water, I’ve been running for miles and miles without finding anything. No lake, nothing. Of course, there’s the water around the island but I doubt it’s drinkable.”

 

“The island?” Jeongguk asked, puzzled. 

 

“You don’t know? The Arena is some sort of huge mountain surrounded by water. Knowing the judges, drinkable water will be difficult to find.” Bambam said, not looking panicked in the slightest.

 

Jeongguk gauged Bambam, was he telling the truth about the Arena? Was he trustworthy? He didn’t have much time to think about it and just decided he would later check for himself if Bambam’s words were accurate. 

 

“Good luck to you, it was nice to meet you Bambam.” Jeongguk said, preparing to leave. 

 

“Wait! Are you leaving already? Can I come with you?” the other boy asked hopeful. 

 

“I’m sorry, I told you, I’d rather not make friends, and I need to find my boyfriend. Be careful out there.” he didn’t give Bambam time to respond that he was already walking away with long strides. 

  
Jeongguk walked for what felt like hours and hours. His body started feeling exhausted just as night was falling and daylight was waning. He heard a loud cannon shot not far from his position and his instincts told him to _ run _ . He ran as fast as he could until he saw a body, lying on the ground next to a tree. He recognized Taehyung in an instant and ran to him, his heart hammering in his chest. 


End file.
